


Fourth of July

by Ciceronianus



Series: Drabbles from the Mojave [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciceronianus/pseuds/Ciceronianus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcade opens up some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth of July

“You alright, Arcade?”

The Courier’s face was earnest and open.

A million things to say raced through my head; the one that came out was: “Oh, you know, just coping with the internal trauma of having been raised by supporters of a genocidal regime. Same as always. Especially bad today.”

He smiled. There was a time when I wouldn’t have even said that much to him – after all, lovers make poor confidants. Not that we were lovers. A man can dream, though.

“Well, come on then, we’ve got work to do.”

Behind him, the sun sank slowly beneath the mountains.


End file.
